Shady Eyed Blonde
by luv2write0205
Summary: While investigating the murder of a rich woman's parents in New York City, Hotch encounters an undercover ex CSI cop, who might just be the solution to the entire case, and Hotch's love life…. Written for the Crossover Challenge on the Chit Chat Forum… Crossover with CSI Miami's Callie Duquesne


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters…

**Summary: **While investigating the murder of a rich woman's parents in New York City, Hotch encounters an undercover ex CSI cop, who might just be the solution to the entire case, and Hotch's love life…. Written for the Crossover Challenge on the Chit Chat Forum… Crossover with CSI Miami's Callie Duquesne

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story for The Crossover Challenge on the Chit Chat Forum. I picked the character Callie Duquesne as my crossover character and was assigned Aaron Hotchner as my CM character. I hope that this story meets the expectations of this challenge.

***~OoO~***

_Benjamin Disraeli once wrote "Action may not always bring happiness; but there is no happiness without action"._

***~OoO~***

**Shady Eyed Blonde**

"So this case is in New York City?" Dave asked hesitantly, peering at the case information on the iPad in front of him.

JJ nodded, turning to once again, glance at the photos of the rich couple, who were now dead. They had been found dead in their bed this morning by the housekeeper, who arrived at the home every morning to do her daily bout of cleaning, cooking and everything in between. Not only were the Resmond's dead, they had been murdered. They had lived in a prestigious mansion in the heart of the hugest city on the planet, NYC itself.

"Yes and apparently, they have a thirty two year old daughter named Juliet Resmond. She just found out about the murder of her parents about three hours ago, at least" JJ continued, tossing a piece of blonde hair off of her face. "She took it so hard, of course. She practically lives and works five minutes away from where they live and she feels like it is her fault that she hasn't visited them in over a week".

Reid took a long sip from his coffee cup and saw that the team looked tense, as if they could already tell that this case was going to be tough. Hotch glanced down at his files, pictures of the dead couple flashing back at him. Emily, who was next to him, was flipping through some information about the family and their history.

"This document says that Jackson Resmond retired at age 55. He used to own a jewelry store, making up to five million dollars payment every year. His wife, Kathleen Resmond, was a nurse. She earned up to $90,000.000 a year" Emily added.

"Okay, so everyone, grab your go-bags. We're going to be on our way" Hotch added, the team splitting up to accommodate their needs and grab their much needed items for the case in New York.

***~OoO~***

"Juliet, do you have any idea who might have done this to your parents?" Emily asked the blonde, who shook her head so hard that her straight hair was starting to tumble into her face.

"No, believe me, I wish I did. He'll never have a chance once I stick my bodyguards on the person who did this. They will pay for what they did to my parents".

Emily nodded, writing the info down in her white notebook, her black pen scratching on the paper. "Have you noticed anyone following you or anything strange lately?" Emily asked, looking into the brown eyes of the light haired woman.

Juliet thought for a second. "Yes, I have. There is this one girl that I see everywhere that I go. It seems that every time I turn around, she's always standing there". She put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "At first I thought it was just a coincidence, but then, I realized that there was something off about this woman".

"What does she look like?" Emily asked, tossing her dark hair behind her head. Her dark brown eyes were wide, filled with concern and interest.

"Long blonde hair, blue eyes, tallish, maybe mid-thirties. Believe me; she doesn't look anything but, attractive". Juliet looked thoughtful, but Emily could tell that there was something that the victim's daughter was holding back. She decided to drop the subject, as to not pressure Juliet.

Hotch entered the room, plopping himself down in the seat next to Emily. He ran a hand down his face and peered at the blonde woman. "Juliet, I'm going to need you to do something for me" he finally spoke, in a husky, deep voice.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to need you to act as bait. We are going to find the woman who is following you so that we can question her about her most recent actions" Hotch finished, noticing the look on the young woman's face.

After a moment's silence, Juliet continued. "I'll-I'll hire a bodyguard".

"Listen Juliet" Emily spoke. "I know that this is scary for you, but we are going to be there with you. I'll be right behind you and Agent Hotchner will be watching for any suspicious actions. Our entire team will be there as well, watching your back. Nothing can happen to you. We won't let it".

Slowly, Juliet nodded her head. Hotch got up to phone the team and Emily went to get a glass of water for the distraught blonde.

***~OoO~***

For the rest of the morning, the team went undercover, watching every person's move that they saw, looking for a sign of Juliet's female stalker. Emily was pretending to be a tourist, traveling along behind Juliet, Hotch was the doorman of the places they visited, Morgan was always the janitor, JJ was receptionist or the cashier wherever they went, Dave was the limo driver and Reid was a bystander.

"Any sign of her yet?" Juliet asked once she was escorted into a limo with Emily. "Nope" Hotch would reply, the team would radio in the same response from their walkie talkies in their ears.

***~OoO~***

"So, we've been with Juliet all morning and we haven't seen anything that was even the slightest suspicious" Emily told Dave once they were on the road. Dave focused on the road and shook his head. "Me neither. I watched everyone that was here too".

Dave dropped the two women off at a fancy clothing store. Juliet took her time, looking at the fancy displays of clothes that were hanging in the expansive store. That was when JJ, the cashier, spotted her. The blonde stalker was standing a few feet behind Juliet and Emily, pretending to look at a rack of clothes, but JJ could see her peering at the two women every so often. She fit the description that Juliet had given them. JJ locked eyes with Emily, who nodded.

As soon as the blonde had her head turned, JJ leaned down behind her desk and radioed Hotch through her ear walkie talkie.

"Hotch, we've got her" she whispered. ""Where are you?"

"I'm right outside" Hotch replied. "I'm coming into the store now". JJ looked up and heard the bells on the door ring, signaling that someone had entered the store. Hotch entered, peering at the blonde, who was still standing behind Juliet and Emily. Juliet than happened to turn around and her eyes went wide when she saw the stalker.

"Stop right there and put your hands up" Hotch shouted at the blonde, who was turned around. Placing both hands up, the blonde stood still while Hotch approached her. Emily had escorted a whimpering Juliet out to the limo.

The blonde than spoke, hands still in the air. She had an accent that Hotch couldn't quite put his finger on. "Open up my black jacket and look in the side pocket. There you will find something that may interest you" she spoke in a light voice.

Hotch looked at her cautiously before doing as she said. He removed a wallet from her pocket; it looked very familiar to him. Where had he seen it before? When he opened the wallet, he immediately knew.

"You're on the job?" he asked, completely surprised. Inside her wallet was a police badge. "Callie Duquesne, NYPD" it read.

"Yes" Callie replied.

"Why are you following Juliet Resmond?" Hotch asked sternly, his eyes locking on the attractive blonde woman.

Callie looked confused. "She's a criminal, you didn't know?"

Hotch looked as puzzled as she did. "What do you mean she's a criminal? Her parents were killed".

Callie lowered her voice. "The NYPD has been looking for Deanna Resmond for years. Now, we finally were tipped off about her true identity. She has been shoplifting, embezzling money from lawyers and her parents".

"Deanna?" Hotch asked.

Callie nodded. "Juliet was her other sister, who is dead now. The Juliet that you were just with is actually Deanna. They were identical twins. Deanna killed her sister out of jealousy and envy because her parents wanted to leave most of their fortune to Juliet. Deanna made it look like Juliet had committed suicide in the bathtub, but actually we found a poison in her veins that she was injected with before she drowned. She stole her sister's identity and has pretended to be Juliet Resmond for about five years already. She probably killed her parents because she was impatient and wanted their fortune".

"Well, we should arrest her, right?" Hotch asked, ready to go out and arrest Deanna, but Callie stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"Wait, we don't have any proof that she did this. We know she did, but in court, we don't have anything against her. They'll let her walk, if so" Callie finished, staring into Hotch's almost black eyes.

"Let's treat this like a regular case" Hotch continued. "We're going to play her sick game right back. She's still the victim, Juliet Resmond and you're still the unsub, Detective Duquesne. Wait a second, I remember you, from the case in Miami. You used to be on the CSI team, am I right?"

Callie smiled. "You remembered. I was trying to place your face. I knew that you looked familiar. "Please, call me Callie. By the way, you're Agent Hotchner, right?"

Hotch nodded. "Most people call me Hotch. You can too, if you would like to". The memories of their short time together on the case flooded back to him, their lunch date, and the time when they went to the bar and danced together, their first kiss. How had he forgotten? Maybe because it had been nine years ago since they had last seen each other.

"How about lunch, again, after this case?" Hotch asked the blonde, who smiled and touched his arm. "That would be wonderful, Hotch".

"Sorry about the handcuffs" Hotch remarked lightly, gently placing handcuffs around her wrists, trying to be as gentle as he could with her skinny body.

"I've been through worse" she replied with a chuckle, meeting his eyes. He led the blonde outside to an SUV. The rest of the team joined them a minute later, Deanna following in her limo. The whole way, Callie wondered how in the world she had forgotten about Aaron Hotchner. She reminded herself that maybe after this case; they could work out some kinks in their relationship and then give love a second try.

***~OoO~***

_"Love is a game that two can play and both win". -Eva Gabor_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading this fic. It might have been **

**confusing at some times, sorry about ****that. **

**This was only a one shot. I don't really plan **

**on continui****ng this fic, but leave me a review and let me**

**know what you thought.**


End file.
